Magic?
by irishmountain
Summary: OCs AU OCC Post OoTP When Hogwarts was getting back to as normal as everything can be, something happens. Will the castle and her charges make it out alive? And what does Remus have to do with it? While nobody is safe, Draco is singled out. Slytheins bewr
1. Sudden Beginings

diclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matterhow much I would like to.

a/n: This is my first fic so be nice! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sudden Beginnings

"Whoosh"

"Damn owls!" she screeched.

A lot of strange things have been happening to her lately. For example owls dive bombing her while she riding her bike or even at home. She doesn't know why but the owls give her a strange feeling about this coming year.

She, Jessica, and her twin brother, Michael, have lived in the same small town most of their lives, except when they go away for school. They are well known athletes. They love every sport, except dance, but their favorite is BMX.

She was riding home after a long and boring day of school. School, in this little town of Cool, starts August 2nd. There are 18 people in Cool (not including her and her brother because they are off racing so often) all of which live on farms. Her closest neighbor is six miles down the dirt road, which means a lot of places to ride her bike.

She and her brother are professional motocross racers and they make a pretty good living from it. Her mother started them on it at a very young age.

Her mom raised both of them by herself and still took care of the farm. Her poor mother had to put up with two noisy, rambunctious, and energetic kids who had a need for speed. They've raced each other since they were little. Even though they live on a farm they aren't country folk, they spend so much time in big cities they might as well live there.

Over the last hill and turning into her drive way she saw what she always did, her brother. Being 16 they don't have cars yet, but her brother is always showing her mother's boyfriend's car off. Her mom's boyfriend, Kris, loved that Mike was happy for him to be here.

"Mike, stop showing off the car!" Jess screamed as she rode up the drive way.

"Oh, it's okay Jess he's only having fun," Kris screamed back.

Her mom had a lot of boyfriends since, well, as long as she could remember. But there was something about Kris that made her feel uneasy.

"Hey, sis was up," Mike yelled as he waved good bye to his friends.

"Hey Jess wanna ride?" said a voice from behind her. It was her friend Sam.

"Sure, always willing to get a ride in a 'Stang',"she said as she got in the car.

"Why do you call it 'Stang' if it is a Mustang?" Sam asked.

"'Stang' Mustang, I don't see a difference," she said in a questioning tone.

"K then, you have fun with that," Sam said as they climbed the steep drive way.

They passed Mike then sped up, so he ran after them, and then they stopped suddenly so he did a face plant into the trunk of the car.

"That was so funny!" Jess managed to say between laughing and gasping for air.

"Get in," Sam said once she stopped laughing.

Since Jess had her bike in the back, Mike had a hard time getting in. Once he did they set off for the house.

Jess, Mike, Sam, and Kris climbed the stairs to their front door, where their mom was waiting for them.

"Your late!" she yelled in an annoyed voice.

"But, mom!" yelled the twins.

"No buts! You were supposed to be here early for our guest! Not be all sweaty and dirty! You two should be ashamed!" their mom was turning purple and her eyes were closed.

As you can imagine the twins are used to being yelled at so they just slipped by her without her noticing. She was still yelling when Kris put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cati they already went inside," Kris whispered in her ear.

"I know I just wanted to get a point across, I get so frustrated with those two. I just don't know how to control them," she said hoarsely.

"Why don't you send them far away from you?" Kris asked sympathetically.

"In spite of all I do they just act up more. I don't understand it where ever I send them they get into more trouble," she said.

"Have you thought of splitting them up?" he questioned.

"Oh I would never do that, they would be heart broken," as she said this there was a crash and a scream.

They both ran up stairs to the bedrooms and found something completely normal. Sam was doubled over with laughter and Jess had just punched Mike.

"You are the stupidest person to ever walk this earth!" Jess was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down! Now tell me what happened!" yelled their mom, but the twins were arguing again.

Their mom gave a deep sigh and walked down stair, followed by the completely shocked Kris.

"You just let them do that?"He spoke after a very loud silence.

"There is nothing I can do to stop them. They have to stop on their own," after she said that two doors slammed and she could still hear Sam laughing.

Suddenly there were two very loud screams and Sam stopped laughing. Their mom and Kris could hear what sounded like a dozen or so kids coming down the stairs.

"OH MY GOSH! There was an owl in my room!" Jess screamed.

"Yah my room too!" Mike shouted.

All three of them started talking at once so no one could understand any more.

Kris jumped up and ran up the stairs and before they had finished talking he came barreling back down.

"Look I found these in the window," he handed them the envelopes,

They opened them as quickly as they could and read aloud…

_Dear Mr. /Miss O'Reaily,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to_

_a meeting in London, England on August 31st._

_Please do make every possible arrangement to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

They stood there shocked looking at the letter. Kris was the first to speak.

"Well that's very -er- interesting,"

"I don't get it,"said Mike sounding sincere.

'Smack,' that is the sound of Jess hitting her brother on the back of the head, which she does quite often.

"Well I guess we're supposed to-er- go?" Jess really didn't trust this letter considering it was just delivered by an owl.

Kris reread the letter than said," Yes you both should definitely go," he continued before anyone could interrupt." I know old Fudge he is a nice man, I'll be more than happy to take y you both to see him."

When he finished everyone was silent for a moment, then their mom spoke," Well it sounds ok to me."

Jess was very shocked to hear her mother say this.

"What?" Sam blurted out.

"Well you can go if you like of course," she added with a sweet smile.

"What? You never let us go any where with any of your boyfriends before," Jess was a little shocked.

"Well," she paused," That's because he is not my boyfriend," she almost whispered that part.

"WHAT?" Jess, Mike, and Sam screamed.

"Well, we're going to be married," she went and stood next to Kris, who took her hand.

Standing there with their mouths open, eyes wide and completely shocked. Thy stood there for at least a minute when Mike's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started tipping backward.

'Smack' he was startled awake by another hit on the back of the head from Jess.

"And," Jess stuttered a little," When did this happen? And when were you planning on telling us!"

"I proposed last night, when we went out for our one year anniversary," Kris said.

"See!" their mom put out her left hand from behind her back to show a ring with a good sized diamond.

If Jess's jaw could hit the floor it would be in the basement. Despite not being much of a girly girl, Jess still loves diamonds.

"Holy-,"

"Don't you dare!" her mother sounded threatening.

"How did you hide this from her," Sam said pointing to Jess, who was still staring at the ring.

"I'm skilled like that."

"Hey that's my line!" Jess said finally taking her eyes off the ring.

Her mom smiled wildly when she looked over at Kris, who was smiling just as wildly.

After the 14 hour plane ride, they got off the plane and Kris lead them all over London. London was quite interesting for Jess because she didn't understand their English.

"Ok I give up what is a flat?" she finally asked after the 4th or 5th guy asked 'Where's your flat?'

"It is like an apartment only there called flats instead," Kris explained.

"That makes no sense, why don't they just call it an apartment?" she asked in frustration.

"I don't know they just do," Kris was either confused or frustrated.

When they got back to the hotel room about 50 guys had looked back at Jess as they walked by.

"SO FRUSTRATING!" she yelled as she sat down on the bed." Do I have a sign over my head that says 'LOOK AT ME'?"

"Get used to it a lot of guys like American girls," Kris said with a look of disgust.

"Why do guys do that! They always do that! I hate it! Why do you think I dress like this!" she pointed to her clothes, not even trying to keep her voice down.

Both Kris and Mike looked at her as if it was the first time they have seen her. She was wearing a black t-shit that only touched her shoulders and her jeans hardly touched her hips. Thinking about it her brother has never seen her in any thing else, except a dirt bike outfit. They had been staring at her for a minute or so when a noise from the window brought them back to reality.

Jess looked at the window and screamed, "Damn owls!"

Kris ran over to the window and let the owl in. there was a letter on the owl's leg, he opened it and read aloud…

_Dear Mr. / Miss O'Reilly,_

_The meeting is on the 31st. Please do remember _

_Remus will take you to my office for the meeting_

_then you will be on your way to school._

_Hope you enjoy London!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

"Who's Remus?" Mike asked.

"I'm Remus," Kris said.

"What? You're Kris. You know Kris the guy marrying my mom! Remember!" Mike was worried.

Jess was just standing there looking confused, and then she spoke ." How can you be Remus if you're Kris!"

"Well, that's what they call me in this world," Kris tried to explain.

"World? What 'World? Your in our world not fantasy land!" Mike continued," Hello, you awake? Have you just gone crazy! Did you just get hit in the head?" Mike continued with this sort of thing for about 3 minutes before taking a breath and was about to start up again when Kris interrupted.

"Mike I know this must be a little confusing, but you have to believe me," before he could finish Jess interrupted.

A LITTLE CONFUSING! A LITTLE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she was still screaming when Kris noticed something. Her eyes weren't their normal shade of baby blue, they were electric blue almost soul piercing. He looked over to Mike, he was just staring at the floor, but his eyes were almost cobalt blue.

He wondered why he had never noticed before, maybe he had never seen them this mad before.

"Does mom know about this?" Jess asked.

"Yes I told her months ago," Kris aka Remus explained.

"You told her and not us?" Jess was still screaming.

"She told me not to tell you because you would freak out, her exact words," Remus said.

"Yah mom was always right about that kind of stuff," Mike said, which surprised Jess," Jess, take a walk."

Mike steered her to the door, opened it and shoved her out.

"But-," she started but the door slammed on her face.

She went down stairs to the lobby of the hotel and went outside. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. She picked a direction to go and stuck with it till she heard her name.

"Jess, hey wait up," a boy she had never seen before came running up to her.

"Do I know you?" she asked the panting boy.

"Well, no, but Remus told me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't do or go any where you shouldn't," he stood up straight still breathing deeply.

"Oh, and what is your name?" Jess looked eye to eye with the boy.

"Harry, Harry Potter," the boy said.

"Ok, nice to meet you," Jess shook the boy's hand and set off again.

"Might I ask where you are going?" Harry said while trying to keep up with her.

"Don't know. You know somewhere I can find a place to get some food?" Jess asked.

"Yah, -er- we can go to the Leaky Cauldron. Not the best but they're ok," Harry answered.

"Sounds good to me,-er- where is it?" Jess stopped and looked to Harry.

"Well, it is on the other side of London. Behind the Ministry offices, so we can take the underground," Harry lead the way.

"The underground? Like B.A.R.T.? Or like a subway?" Jess asked Harry looked at her with confusion.

"Er-"Harry didn't know what she was talking about.

They walked down some weathered stairs and came out in what looked like to Jess a B.A.R.T. station.

"Must be like B.A.R.T. only not in the Bay Area," she looked at a map hanging near by." Where are we going?"

"Huh, oh, over here," he pointed to a station on the other side of London. "What is bart?"

"Oh it stands for Bay Area Rapid Transit, it's sort of like this only part of it is above ground and part is underneath," she stepped onto the train that just pulled up.

Suddenly music started to play and Jess took out a silver object and pressed a button on the side that made it stop singing.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"My cell phone."

"Who was calling?"

"My brother," she said flatly.

"What if he wanted to know where you are?" Harry was obviously an only child.

"I don't care, he is my brother he should be used to it by now," she smiled as she tried to remember when her brother really cared.

Getting off the train, Jess followed Harry along dark streets and alley ways. Jess asked Harry questions as the walked.

After about 20 minutes of walking they came to a little old building with a sing that read 'Leaky Caldron'. They stepped inside and Jess saw what she had been expecting.

"Hello," she said casually.

"Have a seat Jess," Remus motioned to the chair next to him. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem," Harry took a seat by the fire across the room.

"So, shall we start?" Jess asked.

The meeting was extremely boring to Jess; all they did was talk to Mike. Probably because he asked all the questions and was actually interested. Jess glanced over to Harry who had fallen asleep by the fire.

"Are we done yet, I'm bored and it is," she leaned over to check her brother's watch,"2 o'clock in the morning and I'm hungry."

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Remus asked.

"No, was I supposed to?" Jess yawned.

"Yes, it was very important!" Remus raised his voice only slightly.

"Since I'll find out eventually wont I? Now let's eat!" Jess said happily, Remus rolled his eyes.

They ate and then Remus steered them toward a staircase that led to the bedrooms.

"Wait," Mike stopped which caused every one behind him to stop, " Where is our stuff?"

"It is in your rooms," Remus said and continued to walk.

"How did it get there?" Mike being a guy, aka stupid asked.

'Smack' the sound of Jess's hand meeting the back of Mike's head, Jess enjoyed doing this a lot.

"I had it brought over after we left," Remus said.

"Ok," Jess said and started walking again.

They walked till they got to a door marked 'J.O'REILLY', and next to that was a door marked 'M.O'REILLY'. The twins went to their doors opened them and walked inside. Harry passed by the door right as Jess was closing it and smiled, Jess smiled back.

She turned around and faced the room, there was a four poster bed, with her luggage at the bottom. She pulled on her pj's and threw herself into bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about why she was here. She felt like she was sleeping for what felt like a couple of seconds when her brother came running in.

"Are you ok? I've been really worried," he was breathing hard.

"I'm fine, but you should knock next time. And what do you mean you were worried?" Jess was extremely shocked to hear her brother say he was worried.

"We missed the train," Mike was eager to change the subject.

"What?" Jess sat up and looked at the clock. It was noon."Damn how are supposed to get there now?" Jess was standing up now and started pacing.

Mike stood up and stared at the corner, seeing this Jess looked to see what he was staring at, when she did she smiled.


	2. Making an Enterance

**Chapter 3**

**Making an Entrance **

It was the 3rd week of school, at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and everyone was walking into the Great Hall to eat dinner. Once everyone was seated the food appeared on the plates before them, like usual.

Suddenly a loud roar could be heard echoing through the castle. It was coming closer and closer to the Great Hall. Suddenly the doors burst open and two people on motorbikes came in. They were heading straight for the teachers' table, placed in front of the other 4 tables. The riders were going very fast and right as they were about to plow right into the table they slid out. The riders, who went between two different tables, now faced each other.

As the engines on the bikes turned off the riders dismounted. On their helmets, which covered their whole face, was an American flag. One rider took off their helmet,

"I guess we found it," said Mike.

'Smack' the sweet sound of hand meeting head.

The other rider took off their helmet, it was Jess. She shook her blonde hair to get it out of her face, there was a thud behind her and she turned around to see what it was. It was a young boy, who fell out of his seat. The boy was bright red when he sat down again. Except for being embarrassed, he was ok.

Jess turned around to face her brother and mouthed,"Ok then."

Remus stood up and looked down at them," You're late."

"Sorry we got lost on the way"Mike started to explain.

"Attention everyone," the teacher in the middle stood up, plus everyone was staring at the two that just entered." We have some new students, I would like you to welcome them and make sure they feel at home."

Jess and Mike turned to face the other students, some were smiling (mainly the guys) and some just looked confused. Remus came up behind them and put his hands on the twins' shoulders and steered them towards the door. On the way to the door Jess spotted Harry he looked confused but smiled at her, she smiled back.

When hey finally got out of the Great Hall, Remus turned them around to face him.

"Why did you two miss the train?" he asked, but never got an answer because someone came up behind him." This is Professor Dumbledore."

It was the teacher that just spoke to everyone. He was old with a long grey beard and half moon spectacles.

"Why don't we talk in my office," he pointed down a corridor.

. As they walked Jess looked outside to see it was raining cats and dogs. She also could hear the wind howling through the empty halls, this gave her a feeling of loneliness.

Rounding a corner to see a sinister statue scowling at them. They walked straight for it, Remus was still steering them. When they reached the statue Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Sugar quill," the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a door with a moving stair case behind it.

Remus steered them on to it, it brought them to a circular office with a lot of pictures and shiny objects. Jess and Mike were both dazzled by the pictures, they weren't ordinary pictures they were moving, and the people in the pictures were moving!

"Well," Dumbledore said as he sat down in a big chair on the other side of the oak desk." Why were you two late?"

"Well-er- you see we kinda-er-," Jess didn't really know what to say.

Well her brother saw this failure and jumped right in completely making it up.

"Well, we missed the train. We did everything just like you told us to, we tried to get on platform 9 and 34, but when we tried to get through the wall ,well, it was a wall.," Mike sounded quiet confident, so he thought they believed him till he looked at Remus.

Remus looked confused as he looked at Mike. Jess wondered why; all she could see was the back of his head. Then Remus had a look of understanding as did Dumbledore.

"Did I miss something?" Jess was looking from Mike to Remus and back.

Jess saw the look on Mike's face and understood. He was worried and he almost looked sick. When Jess looked in his eyes she saw fear and misery. Mike looked away quickly after meeting his sister's eye.

"Why are you worried, bro?" Jess was still looking at him even when he was staring at his shoes.

Remus had walked around and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Mike stood up and walked behind her and was staring at one of the pictures. Jess was going to go to him but Remus pushed her back in the chair.

"I don't get why everyone is so worried," she had a note of panic in her voice.

"We'll explain letter. As of tonight you need to go to bed," Dumbledore had stood up and walked around the desk." Remus will show you to your rooms," he added with a smile.

"Come on you two," Remus was steering both of them to the door.

Once outside the office Jess turned around abruptly to face her brother and Remus.

"WHAT IS WRONG AND DON'T LIE?" she screamed, she doesn't like to be left in the dark.

Mike just looked at her and kept walking, Remus did the same thing. She was stunned to see this; they never walk away from her she always walks away from them. She followed them completely stunned. They walked up many flights of stairs until they got to a painting of a fat lady.

"Fairy lights," the painting swung open," you two will be in Gryffindor. It is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Your dormitory is over there, Jess. Mike yours is over there," he was pointing to two different staircases.

They were standing in a circular room with tall narrow windows. There were chairs and sofas around the room. Along one wall there was a long table. Remus showed Mike his room, then came back and showed Jess hers. They walked by many rooms, when they finally got to a room with a sign that read,"6th year girls." They walked in, Jess could clearly see which bed was unoccupied, and it was the only one with out stuff all over the desk next to it. In front of the empty bed was her luggage.

"Well here you go," he said while pointing to her bed." The other girls will be in shortly." He walked out leaving Jess alone.

She looked around the room; there were 6 beds with 5 of them occupied. The room was circular just like the common room. She sat down on her bed she felt as if she was in a dream. She sat there for a couple of minutes thinking, then grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. When she got there her brother was waiting.

"So what is your room like?" Mike asked as he watched her come down the stairs.

"Probably the same as yours," she sat down by the fire," Are you going to work or just stare?"

"Yah, I'll work," he sighed and sat on the other side of the room"Hey can I borrow your math book I lost mine."

"Yah, you know you're gonna have to pay for that," she slid it across the floor so it hit him in the leg.

"Thanks. And yeah I know," he took the book and started working.

Jess opened her biology book and started working. About 10 minutes later they heard voices of what she guessed to be Gryffindor. The twins glanced at each other and continued with their work.

The picture swung open and Remus was the first one in, after him was Harry. Remus looked from Jess to Mike and back.

"What are you two doing?" Remus was confused because they were quiet.

"Homework," the twins said together. A crowd of people started walking in and going to their dorms.

"You haven't been to class yet. How could you have homework?" Remus was standing between the two and in utter confusion.

"This is from our old school. Can I have the literature book, please?" Mike slid the math book across the room and hit Jess's leg. Jess grabbed the Literature book and slid it to him.

"Why are you doing homework from your old school? You don't go there any more" Most of the students came back down from their dorms carrying books and parchment.

"Because I'm going back after we're done here. And I'm planning on going to college." Jess was still working and didn't bother looking up at him.

"Why do you want to do that? You can work for the- ", but he was cut off by Jess.

"Ministry. Well I would prefer to be educated in every skill that I can get into. I want my options open. I want many career options and I plan on going to work in America not here." Jess finished without looking up from her work.

"Ok, if that's what you want," Remus was slightly confused. "How are you going to keep up with both schools homework?"

"We'll manage." Jess still didn't look up from here work. Some kids were just staring at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

Remus was still confused, but turned to talk to Harry.

"Make sure you tell them what not to do, as well as where to go. I don't want them getting lost."

Remus turned to say something to Mike, but instead he turned and left. Walking up the stairs to the boys' dorm to get something, Harry left only to return a few moments later. He was carrying a bag which Jess guessed was filled with weird books she would need in a little while. Harry sat down in a chair next to her. He motioned for two other people to follow him.

"Hey, Jess." Jess looked up from her work. "This is Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," she shook their hands and then went back to her work.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. He had bright red hair and freckles.

"Biology," Jess said flatly.

"Biology? Isn't that really hard?" Hermione asked. She had very curly brown hair that almost stood straight up.

"Yes, it is extremely hard," Jess went back to her work. Then something hit Jess's leg. She looked and saw that it was the book Mike just had.

"I need the biology book." Mike was looking across the room at Jess.

"I'm using it. Is there something else you need?' Jess still didn't look up.

"O.K.,-er-do you have that book we're supposed to read?" Mike was thinking hard.

"Yah, sure," Jess slid the book across the floor, so it hit her brother's leg.

"Thanks sis." Mike stated reading her book.

"Might I ask why you are doing homework from a different school?" Hermione was reading over Jess's shoulder.

Jess turned around to look at her and said," Didn't you hear? I want to go to college." Jess went back to work.

"Hermione, you found someone who does more work than you," Ron looked very happy.

"No, she's not doing the work we're doing," Hermione looked flustered at the thought.

"She will be tomorrow," Ron still looked happy.

"Isn't Monday tomorrow?" Jess looked up from her work.

"Yah, don't you start tomorrow?" Harry looked confused.

"No, tomorrow we are sleeping in." Mike had just walked over ad sat down next to Jess. "You done yet?"

"Almost, just let me finish the page. Don't you have a mountain of homework over there? Cant you work on that?" Jess went back to work. Mike was looking over her shoulder at the answers.

'Smack'. Mike deserved that one.

"Fine, I'll talk to Harry then." Mike put his back to Jess and started talking to Harry. "So I would like to know about the teachers. Easy, strict, doesn't care, evil you know the works."

"Well, the most evil teacher is Snape. And strict would be McGonagall," Ron said while he was writing with a feather, this confused Mike.

"Why are you writing with a feather?

"It's not a feather it's a quill, even I know that." Jess was sill reading that biology book and Mike was getting impatient.

"Done yet?" Mike still had his back to Jess.

"Yah, here you go." Jess hit Mike on the back of the head with the textbook.

"Thanks," Mike went back to his books, rubbing the back of his head.


	3. I Want Ribs

**ok there is another chap! so someone, i wont mention names,****cough cough nikki cough cough will leave me alone!**

**

* * *

**

**I Want Ribs**

The next day Jess woke up around lunch time only because Remus started to drag her out of bed. Mike was waiting in the common room. Remus was waiting, too.

"You two are extremely hard to get up," Remus said as Jess walked down the stairs, yawning, as he spoke.

"What's for breakfast?" Jess asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Breakfast? Breakfast was hours ago," Remus was stunned that she wanted breakfast. Jess didn't know why.

"O.K., lunch then." Jess sat down in the chair next to Mike.

"Well we can go down to the Great Hall and see what everyone else is eating." Remus started walking to the door.

"I want ribs," Jess announced. Remus turned around to see if she really meant it. The look on her face proved to him that she meant it.

"Why do you want ribs?' Remus asked. Jess thought it was the stupidest question ever asked.

"Cuz I do," Jess was starting to think he's not as smart as he seems.

They walked down to the Great Hall. Remus steered them toward the table that Harry was sitting at and shoved them in the seats next to Harry.

"Good morning. Have a nice sleep?" Ron was trying to be funny,

"Yah," Mike said yawning. "Damn I'm as hungry as a lion. What is this?' He was pointing to a pot of something that looked like stew, maybe.

"That is Shepard's' Stew. Want some?" Harry was going to grab the pot, but Jess stopped him.

"No-er-we'll live," Jess let go of Harry's hand." Do you have anything eatable?"

"This is eatable." Ron was pointing to the Shepard's Stew.

"No, that is NOT eatable," Mike said bluntly. "I mean, do you have something like, I don't know, ribs perhaps?"

"Ribs do sound good. I know a place in California that has great ribs," Harry looked at Jess and Mike.

"Thanks Harry that will help a lot considering we are in England." Jess turned to face Ron and Mike did the same. But before Jess could speak she heard a pop and turned around.

"Where did he go?" Mike asked Ron.

"Don't know. Maybe to get ribs?" That was a question not a statement.

"Weird," Jess was staring at the seat Harry had just occupied. Jess looked away once again to talk to Ron. Then there was a pop. "What the-"

"Ribs, anyone?" Harry asked.

"How did you? Where did you?" Mike managed to say as he stared at the ribs. "Ribs!" Mike screamed.

"Yup I got them from a small little place in California. Best ribs ever," Harry started on the ribs in front of him.

* * *

a/n sorry short chap! i just put it up so i would stop being hassled by my girlfriend!

i hope your happy!

_mountain_


End file.
